residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Ashford (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "Attention staff! I regret to inform you that as of today, you are all...FIRED!!" -Alfred, over the PA system. Director. Alfred Ashford is a fictional character from live-action film Resident Evil: Inferno, portrayed by Cillian Murphy. Alfred was once the leading mind behind the Ashford Mental Health Facility after his sister's "mysterious" disappearance. He was the director until he suffered a "mental breakdown" and was eventually committed as one of the most dangerous patients there. He is the younger brother to Charles Ashford, Alexia Ashford, and the estranged uncle of Angela Ashford. Background In Inferno, Alfred Ashford was once the director and head of the Ashford Mental Health Facility after his sister was placed in cryosleep. He had been known by many of his fellow head researchers as a "brilliant" and "proud" scientist who sought only to cure metal illness among those committed. Though within time, he claimed that he started "hearing the voice of his sister" in his head. Many of his employees started to grow concerned when they found him "talking" back to someone who wasn't there and screaming at monsters that he couldn't see. Eventually, it became so bad that he had to be institutionalized as one of the patients of his own facility. He has to be kept in isolation due to his constant fits of lashing out at anyone and his maniacal personality. Alfred also talks about his other brother a lot, even though the two Ashford males rarely ever saw eye-to-eye. He goes on to say that he did try to warn his brother that Umbrella would take his "gift" and pervert it for their own gain, but he wouldn't listen. He talks about his sister and the games that they used to play as children. Charles rarely agreed with them, so he usually stayed away. Alfred expresses some form of pity for the loss of his "strange brother". Death Although he went rampant through the facility once it was filled with the infected, Alfred was promptly shot by Carlos before fleeing. He discovers the underground laboratory where his sister was being kept and even though Doctor Marcus warns him about the possibilities, Alfred releases his sister from her slumber. He eventually succumbs to severe blood loss moments before he detonates the facility. Before the explosion, he can briefly be seen reanimated as a Zombie, seemingly leading the throng of zombies. Personality In many regards, Alfred can be viewed by the rest of the facility as "psychotic", "delusional" and "just plain crazy". Alfred doesn't consider himself to be insane at all and almost always speaks in a very dreamy tone of voice. Mostly, he addresses people with respect and courtesy, a stark contrast to what they make him out to be. When he becomes angered or extremely excited, he will start screaming and spouting. Overall, he is generally calm, but many employees remarks that he can lose his mind at "the tip of a hat". Often times as well, he can be perceived as having a very childish personality and he would rather "play games" than do much of anything else. In some regard, it is suggested that Alfred may have been abused as a child given the recording that Carlos and the other discover. It is also highly suggested because he becomes very sarcastic and quite petulant when it comes to the mention of his parents, most particularly his father. Quotes *''"You're a naughty boy, Olivera..."'' *''"Angie? Angie, it's been a while since I've seen you. You've grown up on me."'' *''"Sister? Where are you? I want to see you."'' *''"Oh? Well, he's got me on that one."'' (After Angela tells him that Charles called him a 'bad person'). *''"Alfred Ashford isn't here right now..."'' *''"Boo!"'' *''"Hello? Paging Director Idiot! I know you're still alive somewhere in that mess. I will find you!"'' *''"The patient seems to be suffering from acute stress disorder and post traumatic stress disorder which may be marked with sleep disturbance, diminished concentration, and mood liability. In other words, they think I'm out of my damn mind!"'' *''"You should be careful, Angie. Word's been going around that this place is full of freaks."'' (Laughs maniacally) *''"Uh-oh..."'' (Before he is shot). *''"This question bores me. Next!"'' *''"You're all going to die here."'' *''"Oops. I think I might have ruined everybody's day..."'' (After he released the t-virus and the experiments). *''"Why can't you see her? The answer's right in front of your stupid grinning little faces!"'' *''"Don't be sorry. He was right about me, you know."'' *(During one of his "fits"). "Are you a dirty little girl, Alfred? Yes. You're a dirty little girl. Dirty girls need to be punished..." *''"Aww. Are you scared? We're all scared in here."'' *''"Let's play a game... It's called, Pick Your Death! Don't worry. Everyone comes out a winner in the end!"'' Trivia *After witnessing his performance in Batman Begins, the author believed that the actor would make for a good Alfred Ashford. *Unlike his video game counterpart, Alfred never once mentions the Veronica virus. *Alfred is the younger brother of Charles Ashford and Alexia Ashford. *There is a tape recording of one of Alfred's sessions that is explored when Carlos, Claire and Jill attempt to look for anything important in the director's office. Appearances *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 10:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees